Saving Fred Weasley
by StarFire150
Summary: Waking up in a strange place was always something Sophia expected would happen sometime eventually in her life. She personally had her sights set on Vegas, as anything that happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas. But, never did she expect she would wake up in her favourite book series in an 11 year old body, and what's this?...She's a wizard? WOAH Eventual Fred/OC
1. Chapter 1

_My first attempt at a Harry Potter fanfiction, so please do enjoy, and I'm sorry in advance incase you do not like :) _

_And yes, this is an OC fic, but before you leave, in the wise words of Abba "TAKE A CHANCE, TAKE A CHANCE, TAKE A CHANCE-CHANCE."_

_Ahem_

_Word Count:1408_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I only own Sophia.**_

Saving Fred Weasley

Chapter 1

Re-reading the Harry Potter books was a roller-coaster of emotions for one Sophia White.

First emotion to be accounted for: Happiness. Sophia did not know why, but for some reason just reading a chapter of one of the books sent a nostalgic feeling through her body that's origin was unknown, as she was always a "books are yucky" type child when she was younger. In fact, she hadn't properly picked up a book until she was about the age of thirteen, and this did not include all of the times when she would use a book as a make-shift weapon against her git-of-a-brother Tom. Sophia would even go as far as referring to him as Mr Riddle (his name being Tom and all, clearly she was the epitome of creativity) as he was quite the evil prat. Of course, she would never say this to his face, firstly, he probably wouldn't understand the reference, and secondly, once he did figure it out after days of pondering, he would most likely do something unspeakably horrible to her...

Like hide her Harry Potter merchandise.

And God only knows how much worse her life would be without being able to walk around in her Gryffindor bath robe pretending to be apart of such a wonderful world.

Which brings us round to emotion number two: wistfulness (although technically not an emotion, she could damn well pretend it was) Sophia would almost be sent into this dream-like-state after finishing a book, constantly questioning herself "Is this my life?", and when the answer was _yes, _(and it was always yes) she would sit in her room and contemplate life and it's tendency to suck in comparison to the fictional worlds, and she would only ever leave her room to go to school, eat, or shower. During this sort of time, her parents would often consider calling the doctor, thinking she had some undiscovered variation of depression, but her brother would often say she was only attention seeking, the git.

And then, came the last emotion of all: sadness. From when she had originally began reading the books, she thought that it was going to be filled to the brim with wizards, witches, unicorns and the like, you know, the sort of things that would make her happy, and feel her stomach with that warm fuzzy sensation she rather enjoyed the feeling of.

However, she couldn't be more wrong.

Never did she think she would develop such deep attachments to the characters, and then have them yanked away from her like a ball of yarn out of her little kitty paws. It was almost as if J.K Rowling was sitting there with her, laughing at her expense while exclaiming "Ha! Didn't see that coming, did ya?!" Sophia thought, nay, she _knew _J.K Rowling was aware of what pain she was causing her fans, and Sophia bet she was enjoying every damn minute of it. How could she do such a thing? Clearly J.K Rowling was not human, as the thought of Sophia just writing the upsetting part of the books would send her into an endless abyss of sadness, and yet, she was able to write seven of the books, and still not a emotional break-down followed...

And here came the worst part of the last book, if the whole Dobby thing wasn't bad enough, this moment in the book was ten times worst...

_Fred's eyes stared without seeing. The ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his..._

"God damn you J.K Rowling!" Sophia suddenly yelled, lobbing the book half way across her tiny bedroom, causing to book to bounce off the wall opposite her bed, and land of the floor with a dull thump.

"Shut up, and go to sleep already!" a barely audible yell, that simply oozed with annoyance and exhaustion, sounded from the other side of her bedroom. Glancing at her alarm clock that was perched on the small table next to her bed after hearing this yell, she realized that it was in fact half-past eleven, and she had school tomorrow.

Merlin.

Standing up to pick her book up from the floor, Sophia turned to face the wall and yelled back just as loud: "Oh you shut up! You don't understand my pain!"

"Pain my arse, be a normal teenager for once in your life, and go pin your hopes on some boy who's way out of your league and will never settle down with the likes of you!"

"You take that back right now Thomas White!"

"Make me, weirdo!"

"If you don't shut up right now I will shove my foot up so hard where the sun don't shine I will have to refer to you as _sister dear."_

When silence was her only response, Sophia briefly smiled in victory, before frowning once again as she reached to pick up the book. She hadn't meant to throw it so hard, luckily for her the book was hard cover. The thought of her actually damaging the book sent a guilty feeling coursing through her body, and she had the biggest temptation to say sorry to the inanimate object. Stroking her thumb gently over the cover, which adorned the cartoon art style of the Golden Trio in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault with the burning golden goblets, Sophia let out a long sigh that made her sound as if she had given up on life itself. She knew she couldn't be the only one who felt like this when she read a part about a character's death.

Of course, she knew about the community's who were quite literally _obsessed _with fictional characters and the books they come from, but it wasn't like that for her. She was not obsessed at all. It was something...different for her. It was almost as if she felt guilty for the characters that end up dead as a result of something she couldn't control, as she obviously wasn't apart of the books. This was an often occurrence for her, but she noticed it the most when she read the part of Fred's death, hence the reason why reading the books was a roller-coaster of emotions for her. Sophia remembered the first time she read that one sentence she cried for about an hour straight and refused to pick up her book. But, she had made it thus far, she had to soldier on to make it to the end. Strange how one simple sentence can change everything so drastically, it came so suddenly it was like a slap to the face for Sophia.

Fred Weasley was the last person she expected to die, no, Fred Weasley was the last person she _wanted _to die. From the start, the Weasley twins instantly intrigued her the first time they appeared in the books. As the books continued, they were featured more and more and as a result of this, Sophia's interest in them grew larger. It was almost as if they became like old friends that she only got to see when she opened the books, it was a strange fantasy/guilty pleasure she had pretending to be friends with the Weasley twins, so when Fred had died, it was like she had lost one of her oldest friends, and she had never lost a friend before, so she could hardly imagine what it was like to lose a _real _friend.

I mean her pet hamster toffee had died when she was five, but she had the aching suspicion losing a _human_ friend was much more painful. Although, her five year old self would disagree as she refused to get a new hamster to replace toffee, and Sophia remembered vividly that she had wore the colour black for about a month, much to her mother's distaste, and the rest of her family's confusion.

She know it sounded ridiculous, but sometimes she thought about what it would be like for herself to be a character in the books. What would her purpose be? Would she fall in love? Would she die? Would she survive? So many questions that would run through her mind every hour upon every day...all these questions that could never be answered.

Sighing once again, Sophia finally took her brother's not very subtly given advice, and got into her not very comfortable bed, and fell into a restless slumber, one thought and one thought only on her mind...

_Perhaps I could save you._

…

_Sorry it's short, but it's only chapter 1, please review even if it's some productive criticism, god only knows how much I could use that. _

_Cheers :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow! I already have quite a good response to this whole shebang! Thanks! Heh. Sorry I've taken so long to update, I've been having a few wee problems with my internet. But, I've decided that I think I will be updating every Sunday. Of course, I will not always be able to keep this promise as I am currently studying for my GCSEs, and well...they have the tendency to suck too. _

_Without further o'do..._

_Word Count: 2485_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I only own Sophia.**_

Saving Fred Weasley

Chapter 2

Admittedly, Sophia was never a morning person. In her opinion, she thought that it had something to do with her tendency to not be able to sleep, as it was a struggle just to get her brain to shut up. Although she was different (and proud of being different thank you very much), she was still a teenage girl who had all the worries a teenage girl would and should have. Especially considering how old she was, sixteen years old was often the age in which a person would suddenly have exams thrown with one hell of a force at their face after years of procrastinating, and simply enjoying life.

And, this would be the exact reason why Sophia held a strong dislike for school, she didn't hate it, in fact, she used to even like it! However, during this school year, her school had found it necessary to remind it's students how many days they had left until their final exams. Every. Freaking. Day. And this also links in with the reason why Sophia held a strong dislike for her seventeen (nearly eighteen, as he would often remind her) year-old brother. Her parents were not home much, as they were both full time workers, and she only ever saw them in the afternoon in which they would quickly make her dinner and gallop off to work once again.

As a result of this, her brother was the one who was in charge of waking her up, and not gently mind you. As she was not a morning person, she often struggled waking herself up, so her parents had assigned her brother with the important mission of retrieving her from her coma-like state every morning. You see, her brother was at college, so he did not have to go into college until certain hours during the day, however Sophia attended senior school (high school) and she needed to be woken up at seven in the morning on a daily basis so that she could quickly get ready, and take the bus to school.

Dearest Tommy-tom-tom (another nickname Sophia used on her brother behind his back, here you can see it is quite evident that she was in fact, a wuss) would never admit it, but Sophia knew he enjoyed every damn minute of torturing her until she woke up. Once upon a time, when young Sophia did not show signs of awaking, brother dear decided that he would wake her by tipping a freezing glass of water on top of her head. Now, you can imagine her reaction to this was not a happy one, and it wasn't. However, instead of taking her revenge immediately, Sophia thought she would do it the old-fashioned way and tell on him when their parents were home. Shockingly, this plan had failed, and when she told her father and mother about the cruel way she had been treated, her mother merely shook her head, and her father laughed, patted her on the head and told her brother _Well done. _

_WELL DONE_

Clearly, her parents decidedly hated her.

Suddenly, Sophia heard a voice mumbling voice.

"Just five more minutes..." she slurred as if she was drunk, turning over and reaching for her covers, the covers that were for some reason not on her any more. Tom must have pulled them off, the git.

"_She's coming too!"_

Sarcasm did not suit Tom, Sophia had clearly decided as she attempted to hit him by flailing her arms at the air, hoping to catch him in the face.

"_This has got to be the most strangest thing I have ever witness. How could someone so young apparate, and not be disfigured in anyway?"_

Sophia furrowed her eyebrows. Okay, this was weird. She did not remember having a sister. And what was this about apparating?

"_I'm not sure, perhaps she lost some of her hair, it seems to be too short of a haircut for a girl if you ask me."_

Alright, this was definitely getting weird. Last she checked her hair was way past her shoulders, in fact, the only time her hair was every deemed as short was when she was around eleven and her mother had decided she needed a haircut. Coincidently, the person who was her hair dresser that day was a trainee, and she had for some reason decided that she was going to mentally scar an eleven year old girl who liked to be in with the stereotypes (even though she probably didn't know what to word stereotypes meant then...Strangely, for some reason, Sophia was struggling to think of the definition herself)

"_On that note, are you sure the child is even a girl? I can't tell with these old, weary eyes."_

Clearly, having enough of this mystery (not to mention the fact she was fuming. Seriously? They couldn't tell whether or not she was a girl?!) Sophia opened her eyes, and prepared to scold her brother for playing such a cruel trick on her (she thought that his friends or something must be in on the trick)

Except, no scolding came.

Bending over in front of her (well, two of them were bending, one stood away, seemingly weary of her) stood three people, none of which were her brother. Instead stood before her was, a plump looking woman who's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. She was fairly pretty, if it was not for the frown that seemed to sit permanently on her face, as if her face was frozen. She appeared to be dressed in a long purple cloak, that offended Sophia's eyes, and made them ache just by looking at the eye-assaulting, bright colour.

Next to her stood quite a handsome young boy of about thirteen years old, who seemed to be wearing slightly more normal clothes. Dressed in a dark navy jumper, and a pair of faded jeans, Sophia found herself blushing as she could tell this boy was going to be devastatingly handsome when he grew older. She almost had the temptation to let out a girly giggle, which she had not done in quite a while as she had finally got her hormones in check she had thought.

Standing slightly behind the young boy stood an old man with grey hair and a grey beard to match. He too was adorned in an unusual looking coat, except his one did not make Sophia's eyes protest in agony, as his were only a dark emerald. In his hand he held a splintering walking stick which Sophia guessed he had crafted himself years ago. His knees would often quiver under the weight of his body, so Sophia guessed this was why he had not bent down along with the other two.

Sophia glanced around quickly, but could not get much a look since she was laying down, and the three people in front of her were blocking the majority of her view. Her eyes widened in fright, as she realised she was no longer in her bed. Pinching herself, Sophia gasped loudly in pain, and shock, when she realised she had not woken up. A thousand questions ran through her head, but she was only able to ask one, as her throat felt as dry as the desert.

At this moment, she would give anything to see her mean brother smirking above her.

"Where am I?" she squeaked, her voice sounded higher than usual, but she took no notice of this as she was scared out of her mind.

The old man wobbled forward, and held out his walking stick to her. Although doubtful, Sophia grabbed onto the end of it, and, with surprising strength you would not expect coming from an elderly man, he tugged her upwards onto her feet. Sophia felt like she was short suddenly, shorter than usual. She was just barely 5 foot 1, but...for some reason...she felt like she was some sort of child. Sophia quickly shook her head, completely disregarding this thought.

"This here is the The Leaky Cauldron." the old man replied in a slight croaked voice.

The name of the place throbbed with familiarity through Sophia's mind, but she was too dazed and confused to take any notice of it.

"Who are you?"

"We are just your average humble family." the man replied, croaky voice and all, "My name is Isaac, this is my daughter Rose, and her son Cedric."

Again, Sophia felt the throbbing in her head as she heard the name Cedric. But, again, she dismissed it. Why would she care about what his name is? Cedric is as common name as any.

"Why am I here?"

"We should be asking you the same question, lass."

"What?"

This time, the boy with the common name Cedric, spoke up.

"You appeared out of nowhere, it was...weird. Mum reckons you apparated here."

"Apparated...what are you-" Sophia began, voice laced with confusion, but she cut herself off she ran her hands through her straw like, blonde hair, a nervous habit she had recently developed. She froze when her fingers did not comb through her long hair, instead, her fingers stopped short when her hair finished at the end of her chin.

"Where's the bathroom?" she gasped out, but she was already stumbling to a near by door. She appeared to be bewildered and wide eyed, and she didn't look like she knew where she was going or what she was doing as she pushed past people in a rush, not even attempting to apologize when some cried out an indignant "Hey!" Her green eyes darted back and fourth between people trying to find a familiar face. Although she found no one, she felt like this place was familiar, but her brain was too much of a mushy mess for her to be able to recognise and name anything. Tripping over her own feet, she pushed herself into the door, forcing it to open, and she staggered into what she hopped was the bathroom. When she realised that it was in fact a bathroom she was inside, Sophia turned to face the slightly cracked and dirty mirror, her hands immediately flying to her mouth when she saw the image reflected in front of her.

The reflection mimicked her movements, but who she saw before her was not the person she recognised as herself.

A small child of about the age eleven stood before her. At first glance, you would think she was a boy, but upon taking a closer look you would take notice of the feminine features on her face, like her long eyelashes, and her fat lips. Her hair lay in flat spikes against her head, and her hair flicked out at the ends when it reached her chin. Her cheeks were slightly rounded, and her dark eyebrows were a bit thick and untidy, appearing as if she had never plucked or shaped them, as she was only a young girl. Her green eyes were widened in shock, and they appeared to be almost too big for her small face. Her chin was pointed, and opening her mouth, she realised she still had some of her baby teeth that sat slight crookedly in her mouth. The outfit the person was wearing Sophia recognised as what she wore on her eleventh birthday, she knew this because she vividly remembered one of her 'so-called' friends had thrown jelly at her, and she noticed the blue jacket she work was slightly tinged with a red patch that felt damp against her skin.

If you was paying close attention to the sounds around you on that day, you would think there was a barely audible shriek sounding from the bathroom in the Leaky Cauldron.

_Wait...The Leaky Cauldron...bright cloaks...a handsome boy named Cedric...eleven year old body..._

No...it couldn't be...

Feeling around in the pockets of her jeans in an attempt to find any evidence that suggested that this was all a mistake, and there was a completely logical explanation behind this, Sophia's fingers grazed over a crumpled piece of paper. Taking it up of her pocket and unfolding it, Sophia was shocked to see that it was a letter, and she was even more shocked when she read what had been written on it in green ink.

_Miss S White_

_The Leaky Cauldron_

_Outside Diagon Ally_

_London_

Fumbling with the seal of the letter (which adorned the Hogwarts logo), Sophia ripped open the letter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZADRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss White,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later that 31 July._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress._

Discarding the letter, Sophia again searched her pockets and found another crumpled sheet of paper, which she expected to be all of the information on the books and equipment.

Shaking her head in pure disbelief, Sophia ran outside the bathroom, and began to pant heavily when she found herself suddenly stuck within a crowd. She was beginning to hyperventilate even, as she was never good in tight spaces. A childhood experience had practically scarred her for life, causing her to develop claustrophobia as she grew older. Sophia found herself surrounded by a thriving mass of anonymous humanoids, pulsating with the energy as they seemingly surrounded something they found to be spectacular.

People were gasping and yelling in excitement, people were pushing forward trying to get a closer look at whatever was there, and Sophia was unable to spot the people who had found her. She was hoping that they could help her out in her predicament. Whatever was happening, it could be what she thought as happening, it was impossible, there was no way something like that could have happened. Perhaps she was going mad. Perhaps she was currently locked in a padded cell after her brother had found her that morning mumbling odd things about the existence of witches and wizards, he probably would have found it hilarious too. Prat.

As the crowd parted slightly, Sophia felt herself breathe a sigh of relief, however her breath was once again caught in her throat when she realised who stood before her.

And, that person was Harry Potter...lightning scar and all.

"Harry Potter..." she breathed out slowly.

And then, he flashed her one of the first versions of that crooked smile on that cute little baby face of his. Holding out his hand, he said in a sheepish tone,

"Hi."

And to this, as cliché as it was, Sophia promptly fainted. Landing flat on her face with a very audible thump that echoed through the room.

…

_Heh. Sorry about that ending... I felt like it was rushed, did you? Please tell me, I strive to improve, and aim to please :)_

_Potterhead223- Aw, gee, thanks :) You got what you wished, although probably not as soon as you would have like, oh well, ce la vie!_

_1emotionalunicorn- Firstly, love the name :D And secondly, I'm so happy you like it, I'm glad you like Sophia, I personally only read oc stories if the oc isn't too much of a Mary-Sue. I think it is practically impossible to have an oc who isn't a Mary-Sue, so I'm glad you approve of her, and don't find her too sue like :) I know what you mean, I hated Fred's death, and Sophia's reaction was pretty much my reaction, and my family did not understand me. Heh. So many questions young grass hopper, all these questions that will soon be answered within good time. Yes, I will be continuing this, and thank you sosososososo much for your lovely review :D_

_Rebeccavampire- Thank you so much for such a beautiful review! You flatter me, oh, your making me blush even! Heh. Do you really think that? Welp, we shall see young one, we shall see!_

_Vivid Night- Thank you lots deary. I will try and keep up the work you call 'good', I hope this chapter was good too. Ah! Mama Mia! I hope you approve, my reviewers opinions mean so much to me. I can't wait to see where this goes either!_

_emma0509- Hehe, thanks chummy! So glad you approve! I was especially worried about your opinion as I would see your reaction in person. Hope you approve of this chapter soon, and I can't wait to see what ideas you come up with, as I know your brain is literally bursting at the seams! Aw, your so lovely and all that jazz, I think you're awesome Misses Marauder!_

_Hellcat- Thank you so much for giving this fic a chance, I'm glad you're enjoying it, and I hope I don't disappoint you or anything :D _

_Thank you all so much for the reviews, ya know what will make me happy my silent readers? Reviews from you all! I love hearing feed back, and I always take advise given to me, but I can't take it unless ya'll give it to my you silly brains!_

_Note: I now except anonymous reviews!_

_Cheers :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_*Peeks out from behind door* Firstly, please don't kill me! And secondly, let me explain myself. I have been crazy busy with my school production of 'We Will Rock You', and by crazy busy, I mean I played the female lead, so yeah, pressure. And the only time I wasn't at rehearsals, I was revising my 124 lines. So I haven't really had the time to write, which is why this is more than very overdue and late. Sozzies :)_

_The writing is a bit of a mess in the beginning, but you will understand why once you read the chapter. It's not my bad writing this time...heh._

_Word count: 2968_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**_

Saving Fred Weasley

Chapter 3

After she came-to (apparently she now had a thing for being unconscious) Sophia expected she was going to wake up to her brother yelling at her, telling her she was late for school (again). However, instead of seeing her brother when her eyes opened, she found herself being lifted up by Hagrid's large hand, who patted her on the back when she had stopped swaying on her feet once she had stood up (which, considering the half-giant's strength, nearly sent her swaying again)

After this, the giant kindly asked her to explain herself, as she was seemingly a child who was currently lacking in parents in a semi-busy pub, and not to mention the fact that she had fainted when she saw Harry. Sure, even Hagrid knew that some girls Harry's age would act a little...well...different around Harry, but he hadn't expected any of them to faint for goodness sake! So, he concluded that there had to be another reason as to why she had fainted, and he couldn't just leave a child who had just fainted right in front of them, that would just be plain rude.

When explaining herself, Sophia decided to skip out on the part about being from another world where everything that was happening to Harry right now and in future was written down in a series of books, she didn't want to freak Harry out or anything. She knew that if someone told her that her life was a fictional series well...she wouldn't know how to exactly react to that, it wasn't as if that was an everyday conversation you would have with another person.

"_Heya, did ya know? Your life is a book series! Isn't that funny?!"_

"_WHAAAT?!"_

_..._

Sophia was pretty sure she had a concussion. After all, she had hit her head quite hard when she collided with the floor. It was the first time she had ever fainted, and she knew it wasn't going to be graceful, as nothing ever was in her life. (She suffered from a condition, commonly referred to as clumsiness)

And, this brings us to where she was now. Currently walking down the pebbled streets of Diagon Ally with none other than Rubeus Hagrid and Harry Potter. After moments of contemplating ideas of what Hagrid was to do with the girl, he thought it would be best to take her to Albus Dumbledore who then could come up with the ideas of what to do with Sophia. Hagrid knew he couldn't exactly leave young Sophia on her own after she had supposedly apparated, and couldn't remember anything (this being the lie Sophia had told them so she could avoid questions that could reveal where she was from at all costs, memory loss was a good cliché and commonly used idea she had decided)

Poor Harry, he kept glancing at her every now and then just to make sure that she wouldn't collapse again, he probably felt guilty about that for some reason. If anything, Sophia should be the one who felt guilty, as she was pretty sure that she had hit her head against his foot, and she could clearly see he was currently favouring his right foot over the left one. However, she decided that she liked this young, and caring Harry over his older, and much more angsty I-have-to-save-the-world-and-I'm-all-alone-no-one-understands-me self.

Yeah, she definitely had a concussion...or... at least some form of brain damage.

_Shake it off Sophia, Shake it off. _

Ah...Harry was looking at her strangely again...perhaps shaking was not the best way of trying to rid herself of a concussion. He probably thought she was going to drop to the floor and start convulsing any second now, poor kid. Although, Sophia felt like she was going to convulse, not because she was in bad health, no, she just couldn't believe where she was. She had to hand it to her subconscious, it was doing a damn good banging job of making this place seem so realistic, so realistic in fact, she was currently suffering with a banging headache.

Re-a-lis-tic. Sophia liked that word. Such a good word... Sophia could go on and on about how much that word was worth in life. People took it for granted, it was unfair. Authentic. Urgh. That was a horrible world, why would someone use such a word as that when they could use the word realistic? The word rolled off her tongue like a wave when she said it. And when she heard it... Oh my! It was like tiny little fairies were chattering away into her ears! Granted, she couldn't understand them, but their voices chimed like wind pipes in the swaying breeze.

Now, when she heard the word authentic, it felt like demons were screaming into her ears in their high pitched, finger nails on chalkboards, squeaky voices, and she hated the way it would stab her tongue when she said it. The word authentic was such an attention seeker, it was all like "_oh look at me, I'm all fancy. I'm the word all grandmothers enjoy using." _The word authentic was such a bi-

"Gringotts." Hagrid spoke, causing Sophia to jump slightly and finish off mid-rant. To be honest, she was kind of glad Hagrid had cut off her thoughts, god only knows where she would have taken it next. She worried that she would quite literally run away with her thoughts, and end up in St Mungos, with no memory of who she was, like Neville's poor parents-

"Goblin!" Sophia suddenly yelled in excitement, pointing her fingers like a child.

"Yeah, that's a Goblin." Hagrid whispered quietly, eyeing the Goblin hesitantly when it glared at Sophia, who seemed to be swaying on her feet again slightly. Maybe she had knocked a few brain cells out when she hit her head Hagrid pondered, he knew someone who had done that before, fell right out of his ear they did! Poor fellow. Anyway, Hagrid was sure he had a pepper-up potion somewhere in his labyrinth he called a coat...

Back to the Goblin.

It wasn't exactly what Sophia would call pretty by any means. His fingers were like spider legs, long and hairy. Shuddering, Sophia shook _that _thought away, this is why she was looking forward to meeting Ron (if her dream went on for that long of course) she could sympathize with Ron Weasley, she had a fear, nay, a _phobia_ (there was a difference) of spiders too. The Goblin had a long pointed face which simply oozed holier-than-thou type beliefs. Despite this, he still bowed to them as they passed, although, his eyes locked with Sophia's longer than she would have like. Goblins were creepy, she had concluded.

They were soon face-to-face with a second pair of doors, which had this engraving on it:

_Enter stranger, but take heed,_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn, _

_Must pay most dearly in their turn, _

_So if you seek beneath our floors,_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief you have been warned, beware, _

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Charming..." Sophia muttered to herself, shaking her head at the piece of poetry.

Hagrid nodded his head, as if agreeing with her, "Like I said, yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it."

However, despite her earlier annoyance, Sophia quite quickly found herself grinning madly like a Cheshire cat as she turned to Harry, whom she winked at. Oh! She could not take the irony of the whole situation, considering the spot of bother Harry manages to get himself into here a couple of years later...

Blinking twice, Harry stared back at her in confusion, but offered her a hesitant smile before she turned back around. What the wink was about, Harry did not know, but he would comply to this girl rather that displease her, she was a strange one indeed.

Oh, Harry Potter, you don't even know the half of it...

…

Nearly throwing up into her mouth once again, Sophia gulped and rubbed her head, feeling the little beads of sweat begin to rub off of her face as her fingerless gloved hand trailed over her forehead. Now she knew how Hagrid feel on that god damn mine cart. Not only was it as fast as hell, it was also very unstable, and Sophia could have sworn it nearly tipped over the side a couple of occasions. (She made sure to scold Harry when he had leaned over the side, as he had momentarily put them all in danger) Speaking of Harry, she wondered if being The Boy who Lived meant that he did not get sick easily as he seemed to be having a whale of a time on that mine cart ride, where as she and Hagrid were both struggling to stop themselves from vomiting everywhere.

Sophia shook her head to rid herself of the nauseousness while Hagrid spoke,

"Might as well get yer uniform." he said in a slight slur while gesturing towards a shop with a banner stating _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. _"Listen, would ya mind if slipped off fer a pick-me-up at the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts."

Sophia was about to ask if she could come to for a pick-me-up as she desperately needed one because she hated them damn carts too now. (she didn't know whether or not they would serve her a drink, her now being an eleven-year-old child, but she would throw a tantrum if she had to, you can't say no to tantrums, it's just the way the world works) Yet, before she even opened her mouth, she remembered exactly what had happened at this point in the book. Harry Potter was about to meet Draco Malfoy for the first time. This was a fairly big moment in the book, and, dream or not, she did not want to "mess with the balance of the world", as stupid as it sounded. Sophia needed to find something that wasn't really highlighted significantly in the first book.

A light bulb immediately lit up in her mind.

"Maybe I could go get Harry's books in Flourish and Blotts' while he goes to get his uniform?"

Flourish and Blotts' was hardly talked about in the first book, it was merely mentioned in an offhand comment, so clearly, J.K Rowling did not have anything too significant happen in the book. Otherwise she would have included it in the book, right? Right.

Now, Hagrid would not normally let someone he had just met do something that was considerably important for Harry, but, he was not in the right state of mind so to speak. And besides, why would he say no to an eleven-year-old girl?

"Sure, ere's his list." Hagrid grunted handing a slightly crumpled piece of parchment to Sophia.

And with that, the three parted their separate ways.

…

Sophia thought it was like heaven.

Nay,

It _was _heaven

Thousands upon thousands of books were staked on the bookshelves which stood tall and crooked. You'd think that the mass of books would cause the bookshelf to collapse under the amount of pressure, yet, there the bookshelves stood, still as proud as ever. Sophia could tell that the book store was old, the paint on the walls was faded and mouldy, and all things that had a wood essence to it had already begun to splinter many moons ago. Sophia's nose scrunched up as the familiar smell of old book pages wafted through the air. Call her crazy, but something about that slightly rotting page smell Sophia found delightful. As odd as it may be, she associated this smell with intelligence, as if intelligence actually had a literal smell.

The floor boards creaked under her weight as she lightly stepped towards the book shelf closest to her. Peering at the books, Sophia traced her fingers over each individual book that Harry would need for first year, she needn't bother glancing at the list, as she had already had it memorised since she had first read the philosophers stone. Every time she attempted to pull one book perched in it's place wedged between two other books, dust flew out between the edges and slowly drifted towards the floor in an almost hypnotic motion, and Sophia found herself often just staring at the books she had just picked out, mostly questioning her imagination and her sanity.

Her imagination because each book actually contained words on the pages, and in her dreams before which included books, she never got round to opening them for reasons unknown. And she questioned her sanity because the amount of detail was simply astounding and slightly worrying, clearly her subconscious had been working on this dream for quite some time now.

"I do that quite often too." a voice suddenly sounded behind her.

Sophia jumped three feet in the air (this was not an accurate reading of how high she jumped, she was frankly too surprised to care), and she dropped the book she had been holding (A History of Magic, in case you're interested), which landed with a great force right onto her foot.

"Oh I do apologise Miss! Did I frighten you?"

Sophia turned to face the person behind her as she leaned down both to pick up the book, and to massage her throbbing foot, now she knew what Harry had felt like, only his was probably much worse as she attacked his foot with her skull.

"It's alright." Sophia wheezed as she picked up the book.

Standing up to her full height once again, she finally caught sight of the person who had _surprised _her. (scared was the wrong word to use, she was not _scared)_

An old man of at least sixty stood in before her. Tuffs of white hair were perched on either side of his head just above his ear, and only a few hairs remained on the top of his head, other than this, his head was completely bald. He wore a simple tweed jacked along with braces which were both accompanied by a bow tie and a dress shirt. Sophia could see that a few buttons were ready to burst open as he had quite a huge stomach, yet his waist was quite small as his trousers hung loosely around it. On his feet he wore brown loafers which were oddly accompanied by a pair of bright yellow socks which in no way matched with what he was wearing.

Even though he held a walking stick in his hand, he stood quite tall and there was no quivering to be seen, Sophia wondered why he even needed a walking stick. A large and thick wand pocked out of his blazer pocket, and Sophia noticed his small rounded glasses that sat on his nose would often slip without him noticing. Behind his glasses sat a pair of huge, bright grey eyes that screamed to her kindness, and wisdom as he eyed her curiously with a small, kind smile lighting his features.

Without hesitation, he held out a hand for her to shake.

"My name is Andrew Blott's, owner of this here humble establishment. I'm sorry to bother you, but it simply intrigued me to see such a young person without any adult accomplishes, where are you parents Miss...?" he trailed off, still not knowing her name.

Sophia offered him a kind smile and shook his outstretched hand.

"Sophia, and... I don't really have parents at this particular moment."

Andrew's brow furrowed momentarily in confusion, but then, he gave her a sympathetic smile and Sophia could not quite understand why exactly he was giving her one.

"Are you a Hogwarts student?" Andrew asked, evidently changing the subject, and gestured to the books she held in her hand.

Sophia wondered how she was going to answer such a question.

"Not exactly... (she had decided the truth was her best option, he seemed trust worthy enough), I'm getting books for a friend of mine who's starting his first year this September." Sophia hoped he would not notice the way she stuttered, it was a nervous habit of hers that quite frankly got on her nerves.

Unfortunately for her, he did notice.

"I do apologise Sophia, I did not mean to disturb you, I shall leave you be." Andrew said, beginning to turn around and leave her to herself.

"Oh no, you didn't disturb me!" Sophia suddenly exclaimed, reaching out to him, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come across like that at all, I'm just curious as to what you meant earlier when you said about 'doing the same thing', what exactly did you mean by that?"

"Ah,", Andrew mused with a slight chuckle "When I pick up a book, I often find myself suddenly enticed by the words that lay on the pages because I get so interested in the sheer knowledge that is written there. And I have never seen a child as young as yourself look at a book the way I would."

Sophia let out a small chuckle.

"I guess you could say I'm 'old' at heart." she replied with a knowing smile.

Sophia mentally cringed once that sentence had been said out loud, gosh, she really had to work on her jokes if she wanted to have any chance of getting the Weasley twins' stamp of approval. If they themselves had heard that joke, they would probably slap her silly for letting such an awful joke roll of her tongue.

Andrew however, merely smiled at her and offered her some tea and biscuits they could njoy together in his dining room upstairs.

Sophia decided that she liked this Andrew bloke.

…

_Oh god... did that go well? I sure do hope so heh_

_You may notice that the writing style is slightly different from the first chapter as it contains less detail, but that is because I am trying to portray Sophia as being younger, don't worry though, the detail will constantly be progressing until she is actually older than she was before!_

_Please review and tell me what you thought!_

_1emotionalunicorn- Haha! I'm so glad you enjoyed it! And I considered having her meeting the Weasley twins, but then I was like, Nah! Don't worry, I don't mind the questions, I like it when questions are asked, all the intelligent ones ask the questions after all. I like replying to reviewers and I am glad you enjoyed reading my reply. It was sweet of you to review in the first place my dear child! I was merely returning the favour ;)_

_Michele- Oooooohhhh! A new reviewer, welcome child! I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I hope to see your name pop up again soon!_

_Emma0509- Ah, it's finally up! I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chappie, and I was actually thinking about you when I was writing the letter part as I knew you would enjoy it. Aw shucks chummy, you are an awesome friend, see ya in school where we shall discuss Sirius Black and what not. And by the way, I finally finished the fic, and oh god! The feels! I was practically sobbing during the last part, it was soooo emotional :(_

_Vivid Night- Thanks so much! Haha, I was really hesistant about having her faint at the end, and I was all like 'what the hell! Lets have a cliché ending for the ironic appreciation of it!'_

_Hellcat- I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope this chapter is even better! Sorry I took so long to update, heh._

_Abyss Prime- Thank you child, I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I will try to keep it up._

_Thank you for all the nice reviews, and keep em a coming! _

_Cheers :)_


End file.
